as i lay dying
by salvatorelove1864
Summary: Nicki falls for a boy with a dark and unforgiving past, michael. but will she also fall for his older, darker, and much more dangerous brother chase? who also just so happens to be her kidnapper/murderer. directed to tvd fans. dif. story/characters/plot


_**this is my first ever story, please review! im kind of nervous. (: hope you like it **_

* * *

><p>And when I looked into his grey blue eyes, and I mutter the words " I- I don't know.." I saw something in him break, and I did not know If I could ever fix it...<p>

* * *

><p>There were flames everywhere; orange and blue light, filling his vision, as Michael leapt down the burning steps of his parent's mansion to safety, to fresh air, to the deep voice that he knew to be Chief Robbins, the fire marshal. Michael inhaled a long and struggled breath before looking around him, for any of the familiar faces of his family. Where is Chase? Or Sophie? Or mom and dad? The only person that he could see had made it out was his uncle, Mark, who was now coughing up a black mystery substance, which Michael did not want to see. Looking around, to ensure that no one was in close enough proximity to stop, or subdue him, he bound back into the flames.<p>

" CHASE?" he paused, then again "CHASE?" he knew, that if anyone were to still be conscious, it would be Chase, his older brother, the stronger of the two. When he reached the base of the stairs, into the basement, he saw Chase and Sophie on the floor, to his surprise, Sophie was the one whose eyes were fluttering open.

After three attempts a tear ran down Michael's eye when he said

"I can't lift you both, ther-theres not enough time.."

He saw it in Sophie's eyes, she would not let Chase die for her, Michael lunged to catch her before it was too late, but she was faster than he was, she had thrown herself into the flames. Michael sobbed as he hauled his brother over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

"Chase! Michael! … Sophie?" when Michael did not answer, a knowing, and sad look washed over his uncle's face, and Michael collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, his blond hair had been stricken of all ash and soot, and his grey-blue eyes were bloodshot from crying. He did not have to say anything, he knew from one look at his uncle's red, and puffy, eyes that his parents were dead. That Sophie was dead. Terrified of the answer, he asked<p>

"… what about Chase?"

He hesitated, then answered " he's stable, you saved his life, you know."

Rage flared inside of me when I said " Don't say that! DON'T! she was his life, and I couldn't save her… I couldn't save her!" he yelled for the nurse to come in trying to press me into my bed, naturally, I struggled, when the nurse jabbed a needle full of clear liquid into my arm, as I drifted into a deep, anesthetic induced, sleep I muttered "I couldn't save her, I couldn't save her, couldn't save, couldn't, couldn't…"

when I awoke once more, it was to the sound of my brother walking into my room, he sat next to me. So close I could hug him, I didn't. I didn't do anything, neither did he. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, before he said

" she's dead." Right then, he looked so vulnerable, so hurt, so sad, and so furious, then I had ever seen him. When I didn't respond, he simply went on, "dad left us each half, I'm legally an adult, so I can take mine and leave, mark will watch over you until you are old enough to receive it. This is the last time you will ever see me again, little brother. Goodbye" and with that, he stood up, and walked out of my room, leaving me, to pick my jaw up off the floor.

* * *

><p>As the bell rung, signaling that homeroom was over, Nicki tugged restlessly at her new dark wash jean shorts, which seemed to have shrunk on the car ride to school, <em>your just nervous, that's all <em>she told herself, but, why should she have a reason to be nervous? She was a senior now, her and her friends had been waiting for this for three years. Seniors had all of the fun, prom, senior week, front row in cheerleading, why wasn't she excited? When she sat down in her first period class, Nicki ran her fingers through her long brown hair and sighed, scanning for familiar faces, there was Cameron, her best friend, claiming the seat next to her, and then there was Jeremiah, her boyfriend, sitting on her other side, then something, or someone rather, caught her eye, as she turned to the left and rested her amber eyes on him, he turned pale, ashen really, and looked as if he might faint. She quickly looked away, and did not dare another look until the teacher – Mr. tanner- called her name for the attended "Nicole fisher" his voice sounded tired, and bored as Cameron, Jeremiah and I said in synchronization "Nicki" a nod of his head signaled that he understood, and I glanced up, Michael Conner- according to the attendance sheet, and he was staring at me, in disbelief.

I could feel Jeremiahs eyes on me as I approached Michael at the end of class, Michael looked tense, when I started with " uh, hi, I'm Nicki" extending my hand to him, hesitantly he shook it, then he said " umm, sorry Nicole, I'm late, bye" then hurried to his next class, a little irritated, I called after him: "it's Nicki!" and got no response.

* * *

><p>"Sophie has a twin sister" Michael blurted as he walked into his uncles home,<p>

His first reaction was to drop his nearly full bowl of cookie crisp, then he sputtered out "what?" as Michael explained to his uncle what he had seen that day, how the girl Nicole, Nicki, was the spitting image of Sophie Marks blue eyes became cloudy, and Michael knew what he was thinking. Chase. What would he do if he learned of her existence? Of that, Michael was not sure, but he was not ready to find out. He would do all that he could to protect this girls from his brothers obsession. Because that day in the hospital, three years ago, Chase had lied. Michael had seen Chase again. For, every time that Michael had gotten close to a girl, Chase had done something to scare her away, or hurt her, and each time, Michael and his uncle had to move to a new town, with new people, farther away from Chase, and his lust for revenge. This town, Cheltenham, is not going to suffer Chase. Michael will not let him hurt her, no matter what. That is when he grabbed his cell phone off the table and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Ding <em>the doorbell chimed, as Nicki sped down the steps, to the mahogany door. She was speechless when she saw who was behind it.

" Hello.. umm, I realize that I was being rude to you earlier, and I uhh, wanted to apologize.." his voice was like soft velvet, she relished it for a moment, then replied, ".. and for some reason , you couldn't wait until tomorrow..?" his beautiful blue eyes looked at his feet as he paused, then glanced up at Nicki with the slightest of smirks, he countered " well, I would have, but with Jeremiah watching you like that, I was afraid I would be able to" she couldn't help but smile, as she opened the door for him and said "would you like to come in?"

Michael glanced at the clock on her bedside table, 1:02 am. He had been there for four full hours. Talking about anything, and everything, they were currently playing twenty questions, where she asked him a question, then he answered, then asked her one, they repeated this process over, and over.

"ok, favorite color?" she wondered

"hmm, blue" Michael said, with a twinge of sadness, for blue was Chase's favorite color as well. Then he continued " full name?"

She blushed as she said " Nicole Sophie fisher"

Michael froze, and suddenly he remembered that Sophie's full name had been "Sophie Nicole Smith"

".. are you ok?" she asked, with concern in her voice

"uh, yeah, I'll be fine.. so, why do I get the feeling that Jeremiah is more into you, than you are to him?" she reddened even deeper, and I felt a twinge of guilt for putter her on the spot like that. That is, until she replied with

" so, why do I get the feeling that there is more to you, than you're letting on?"

When I did not answer right away, her smile faded, and she said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry"

I quickly responded " no, no, I apologize, I didn't mean to upset you, if you would like to know, then will tell you"

He eyes looked hopeful, but I could tell she was trying to hide the bitter curiosity that was biting at her.

As I begun to tell her the story of the tragic house fire that took my family from me she seemed to genuinely care, most people would not. However, I tweaked the story, just a little bit. I told her that both my brother and his fiancé had perished in the fire. Soon after, she fell asleep, in my arms, peacefully I drifted off too.

* * *

><p><em>Chase was standing over Nicki, with a match book in his hand, and an evil smile on his face, she was asleep, looking oh so peaceful. Blissfully unaware of the danger that she was in. Michael tried to scream " NO! don't hurt her!" but he could not, his lips were moving, and nothing was coming out. Then, just as he was about to drop his lit match, something in him changed, he shook the match until it has withered down to a mere spark, then threw it in Michaels direction, disregarding the match, Michael stared in wonder as Chase knelt down, next to her as bushed a strand of hair from her face, her eyes fluttered, then opened. "Chase?" she said, before leaning up to hug him, that hurt more than the match did, seeing her hug Chase, and not him. Then Chase looked directly at him and said " you took Sophie from me, now I'm going to take Nicki from you" then he dropped a newly lit fire, and Nicki and Chase were engulfed in flames. <em>

* * *

><p>When Michael awoke, it was 4 am and he was cuddling with Nicki. She was gently resting her head on his chest, and he had his arm around her. He silently glided out of her grip and grabbed a notepad off the ivory white desk, in the corner of her room.<p>

Nicki's eyes fluttered open as she reached for the empty space on the right side of her bed, Michael was not there. Instead, what met her searching fingers was a piece of paper. Rubbing her eyes, she began to read.

_Nicki, _

_Sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but I had to go home to change. I had a wonderful night. See you in school. _

_Michael_

Nicki sighed as she got up to brush her teeth, and get ready for school. Her mind was racing. What would she tell Jeremiah? Would she tell him at all? No, she did not think so. Michael flooded her mind as she tried to pick an outfit for that day, which seemed like a much harder task, not, than ever before. Was he going to like her outfit, or think she was trying to hard? Will he like this shirt, or this one? She finally settled on a royal blue cropped one shoulder t-shirt, and a pair of grey shorts. As she put on her make-up, she planned the day in her mind, making it perfect, though she knew that her day was probably just going to be another boring day of school, she could still hope.

* * *

><p>"So, where were you last night?" questioned Mark, as Michael ran down the steps in an effort to get to school on time.<p>

Without missing a beat, Michael lied "I was here, uncle mark, I think you're finally going insane."

"That's funny, so then who was it that opened the door at 4:30 in the morning?"

"Oh, that. Well, I figured I would walk the dog, you know. Help out a little."

".. We don't have a dog?" the statement ending more like a question than he had intended it to.

"Oh, right."

Laughing, mark said "haha, Michael, nice try, hahaha I want to meet this girl." Then, pausing to stop himself from laughing, he continued "and if she looks as much like Sophie as you say she does, than you are going to have a problem, chase."

Sobered now, Michael replied "I know, but I don't know what to do about it..." before he walked out of the door. Michael's car had been willed to him, it used to belong to his father, a dark silver Mercedes. Michael's father, Grayson, owned his own medical practice, and became rich off of it a millionaire, willing each of his two sons half of his fortune. Enough money so that neither will ever have to work again, as long as they live. Trying to wash the thought of his parents from his head, Michael stepped into the car, and sped off to school.

* * *

><p>Nicki frowned as she took her seat in her first period class, AP human geography, Cameron was babbling on about some girl in her fourth period class who was apparently trying to steal Jeremiah from her. <em>Take him. <em>She thought. _Because I don't want him. _Nicki guiltily cleared it from her mind as she nodded to Cameron, signaling that yes, she was still listening. That's when Michael walked into the room, Nicki glanced at him, meeting his eyes, then she looked at Jeremiah, then back to Michael. His slight nod told her that he had gotten the message, to keep quiet about last night. At least until she's had the chance to talk to Jeremiah. Who was now approaching her.

"hey" he said, sliding his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck, Nicki, who used to love it when he held her, now felt a ping of disgust, wishing that it was Michael, not Jeremiah, who had his arms around her.

"Hi" she replied shortly

" What are you doing tonight? It's the first Friday of the school year, so you know Steven is going to be having his annual party."

Nicki flashbacked to last year at Stevens's annual " homecoming" party, there was always drinking, smoking, partying, and eventually, there were usually cops. It was out in the woods by the creek and Nicki and Jeremiah always went as a couple. She figured she could do this one last thing for him, before she broke up with him.

"Sure, we can go to the party." She said, and he smiled, his perfect white teeth showing. Jeremiah was at least a foot taller than Nicki, he had short brown hair, and light green eyes, and before Michael showed up, he was the most coveted boy in the school. Which was perfect because Nicki , of course, was the most coveted girl; every guy wanted her, and every girl wanted to be her. That was how it had always been. Nicki didn't particularly mind being admired. She would never admit that she loved it though. She didn't want to be one of those shallow self-centered stereotypical "popular" girls. The truth was that everyone loved Nicki, because not only was she the prettiest girl there, but also the kindest, the most selfless. Nicki wanted to maintain that reputation.

* * *

><p>The screams of probably a hundred drunken seniors rung out in Michaels ears. At least ten different girls had invited him to Stevens's party. But none of them was the reason he decided to go, Nicki was the reason.<p>

"Hey Michael" greeted a petit redhead, what was her name? Michael raked his brain in an attempt to remember the name of the girl who was now staring at him with her big doe eyes, and bated breath, anxiously awaiting his response. Mimi? Cece? Keke? Keke! That was it Michael was sure.

" Hey Keke" he said dully. Her eyes widening in joy of the fact that he'd managed to remember her name. How could he forget her? She talked to him nonstop in English, and calculus. It was impossible to expel the ringing of her voiced that was now seared into his mind. While absentmindedly talking to keke about things that he would no longer remember when he got home, Michael spotted her in the corner of his eye, Nicki.

"And THEN, she was like-"

"uhh, that's great Ekeke, I have to go now, bye" Michael could see that he had just crushed the poor girls hopes, but there was no use in nurturing the thought that they would ever be together. As Michael walked over to Nicki, he saw Jeremiah watching him. That was annoying. _She's not your property. _Michael thought.

Nicki saw Michael leave keke, and walk her way. _Ha, take that keke. _She thought. She didn't know why, but when she saw Michael talking to Keke, she became extremely jealous. _That's not good, _She thought. _You're with Jeremiah, you shouldn't care what Michael does. But you do. No you don't. yes you do. Shut up._ Nicki was having an inner argument, and so far, it looked like the side in favor of Michael, was also the side in favor of winning. Uh oh..

" hello" Nicki's knees wobbled at the sound of his velvety soft voice. _Like an angel. _She though.

"hi"

"I see you're not with Jeremiah, I hope I haven't caused you any problems." He stated, though, judging from the look in his eyes, that is exactly opposite of what he really hoped. Nicki giggled, then she replied vaguely:

"don't worry about it"

His eyes glistened with wonder when he said, " would you like to take a walk?"

Nicki considered it for a second, and Michael couldn't help but notice her glance in Jeremiah's direction before she gave in "sure"

They set off for the lake, it wasn't a far walk, just through the woods.

About five minutes in, and their small talk turned into something completely different.

"so, why are you avoiding Jeremiah?" Michael asked, Nicki's eyes widened slightly , astonished at how blunt he was being.

" uhmm." She muttered, and Michael chuckled, " ok, I'll guess if you'd like?"

Nicki marveled at the idea before responding, " ok, go ahead." With absolutely no intention of letting on the real reason for her relationship problems.

"hmmm, cheated?"

At Nicki's 'are you kidding, any guy who cheated on me would be dead' look, he decided that that was most definitely not the reason. Laughing, he replied, " ok ,ok, um, just a small fight? No, that can't be it.. hmm, this is actually harder than I thought it would be, can you give me a hint?" Nicki just glanced at him, and he immediately understood. He was the reason. He felt wonderful, and terrible, at the same time. Wonderful, because she girl that he likes, likes him back. Terrible, because he is the reason that she is fighting with her once love Jeremiah.

There was a long silence after that. Michael was at a loss for words, and Nicki was too embarrassed to break the silence. The need for an "ice-breaker" was eliminated when a very drunk, and very angry Jeremiah showed up.

"whaataree yewwteew dinggg?" he slurred. Yes, he was definitely drunk, Michael thought.

" we're just talking Jeremiah, go home, you're drunk." Said a very brave, yet stupid Nicki.

"shuuutupp, guurl." He said only half paying attention, not enough to see the white-hot rage burn in her normally kind eyes. Jeremiah then turned to Michael " sees miinee, haandzz offf"

"stay away from him Jeremiah" _wow, she's stubborn_, thought Michael.

"SHHTAAYOUUTOVVITT!" he yelled, taken aback, Nicki was speechless. That's when Jeremiah swung at Michael. His arms were crazy, with no control, only anger fueled him now, and the mass amount of alcohol he had consumed. Michael deflected the punch, with a move that cause Jeremiah to face plant. He got up, then threw another sloppy punch, which Michael caught, and twisted backwards. Jeremiah was now screaming and crying, begging Michael to let go of his arm. Michael obliged, only to grab him by the throat, and shove him against the tree, that was oh so conveniently right behind Jeremiah, he leaned close and whispered something in his ear. Nicki didn't hear what he said, but by the way jeremiahs eyes widened, and looked at her, then he ran off, she got the jist. Michael turned around to face her, she examined him, not a scratch. He had just gotten into a fistfight with a very angry, and drunk captain of the varsity football team. Wow.

"are you ok?" he asked her, real concern in his voice. Nicki took a second to try to steady her voice before she said

"yeah, I'm fine." Blinking to keep the tears out of her eyes.

He hesitated, then pulled her into a hug, "no you're not" he said into her hair.

He held her for a while, her tears creating a wet spot on his shirt. He wouldn't mind, she knew.

He swallowed before saying " why don't I take you home?"

She didn't say anything, just nodded, and he grabbed a hold of her hand and led her to his car. " wait" she said, " let me go give cam my keys, I drove her here. She can drive my car back." She walked off, to find Cameron, and Michael sat in his car and waited.

* * *

><p>"wow." Cam managed, when Nicki handed her her keys. Much like chase, Nicki had expensive taste in cars, and her sleek black jaguar was her baby. She never let anyone drive it. Ever.<p>

"be careful." Nicki said, before walking back to Michael's car.

She sighed when she got in, the cool air flowing out of the vent on her side felt good. Really good. Michael didn't say anything, just drove. Nicki didn't try to make conversation either, they were both comfortable in the silence.

From then on, they were a couple. It wasn't carved into stone, it was just an unspoken understanding that they were together. They spent every day after school together, every Friday together, and every lunch period together. They were inseparable.

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

* * *

><p>"so what do you want to do tonight?" Nicki asked, it was a Friday, and she was bored.<p>

"hmm" Michael considered the options "how about a movie?"

Nicki mulled over the idea in her head then confirmed "sounds great!"

The drive to the movie theatre wasn't long, just about fifteen minutes. Enough time for them to have a debate over whose taste in music was better, Nicki usually won, for the simple fact that Michael could not bear to contradict her. Or argue with her. Or upset her. Or say no to her. Nicki was the same with him, though she was also stubborn. And in the end, her stubbornness won.

Halfway through the movie, Nicki's new chocolate brown tall ugg began to vibrate. She pulled out her cell phone, and discretely checked the caller ID. Cam. It was probably something stupid Nicki thought, as she slid the phone back into her ugg. But the vibrating continued. By call number three, she began to get worried, cam knew where she was, so she wouldn't call if it weren't important. Nicki turned to Michael and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get any words out, he simply said, " go, go answer the phone, its ok. I don't mind, she wouldn't call if it weren't important." Nicki smiled "why are you so perfect?" she questioned before leaning in to kiss him, then getting up to talk into the hallway.

"hello?" Nicki said, trying to keep the worry from her voice.

"Nik? Nik? Are you ok?" _why wouldn't I be ok_? Nicki thought slightly more worried, and a lot more confused, Nicki replied.

"cam? What's wrong, where are you?"

"NIK! Tell me you're with Michael!" Cameron demanded, sounding like she was in tears.

"I'm with Michael. What's wrong?" Nicki replied calmly

"oh Nik, I'm so sorry, he just came up behind me, and his eyes…. I'm so sorry, Nik" Cameron was hysterical now

"it's ok, cam, cam, its ok! Tell me what happened"

" I was walking home from the football game, and a man grabbed me from behind, nik, he knew my name, and he kept asking, "where's Nicki?" "Where's Nicki?" And he had a knife to my throat"

Panic ensued Nicki

" what? Cam, tell me you're safe! Where are you? Are you home?"

"I'm fine, but Nicki…. he knows where you are." Nicki inhaled sharply as she felt fingers brush the back of her neck, at the exact moment cam mentioned this key piece of information.

* * *

><p>Nicki turned around, and standing in front of her was a man, maybe 20, or 21, with dark silky brown hair, hanging in his eyes, which were greenish blue. Nicki had never seen eyes so tantalizing. He had high cheekbones and a mouth unlike any other, tempting. Underneath his plane, black shirt was a hard, and flat chest of all muscle. Not unlike the rest of his body. Hard, flat muscle. He was the definition of gorgeous.<p>

"h-hello" she stuttered. She never stuttered.

She could see the amusement in his eyes, as well as in his smirk, he was laughing at her.

"hello." He said, his voice was so velvety and soft, and so familiar, where had she heard that voice before?

"who are you" her voice, like that of a child speaking to a stranger, timid, nervous, and very much so guarded.

He chuckled to himself before replying "that's not important" and the wonder that swept through her was the last thing that Nicki remembered from that night.

* * *

><p>When Nicki woke up, she was laying on a tan suede couch. It smelled like axe cologne. Nicki took in her surroundings, a small room, everything in it was tan. The arm chairs, the coffee table, the couch, the walls, the carpet. The room was odd, though. Nicki couldn't quite figure out why, then she saw an oval shaped window, right behind the couch. Nicki peered out into the clouds. She was on a plane. Nervously, Nicki roamed to the other parts of the plane, down the narrow hallway, there were three doors, behind one, she could hear a shower running. Three steps into the narrow hallway, and past the first door, the shower cut off, and Nicki became paralyzed with fear. <em>What should I do? <em>She thought _should I go back to the couch, and pretend I am still asleep?_ Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a pair of warm, and wet, arms, wrapping themselves around her throat, and torso. Nicki struggled, screaming would be useless. She was on a plane, and nobody could come to her aid. The arms pulled her into the pristine porcelain bathroom, and turned her around, to face her attacker. The same man from the movie theatre, only this time he was wearing nothing but jeans. Nicki found that her voice, had vanished, she couldn't speak, or move, out of fear. His impossibly blue eyes, just like before, were laughing at her. That enraged Nicki, she was terrified, and he was laughing at her.

"are you afraid of me?" he questioned softly, when she didn't answer he pulled her close, and whispered, "you should be" she was sure that he felt her shiver when he chuckled. "who are you?" she said stubbornly.

Sobered now, he answer "you'll figure it out eventually." Annoyed at his lack of response, Nicki let her eyes droop, observing the rest of him. Flat, hard abs, she would expect nothing less. Around his neck hung a long chain, with a ring on the end, observing it closely, it was silver with a small smoky stone in the middle, the inside was inscribed with a name, _Sophie Nicole Smith._ Shock settled through her entire body, for on her right ring finger, there was a ring exactly like this one, only instead of Sophie Nicole smith, inscribe in it was Nicole Sophie Fisher. Something didn't add up.

_I saw her eyes focus on Sophie's ring, around my neck. Then I noticed why she seemed so intrigued by it, around her finger rested the exact same ring. Did she not know? I wondered. Didn't Michael tell her? If he didn't tell her about Sophie, he definitely didn't tell her about me. i should tell her. But I knew that I wouldn't, I would not spare this girl any pieces of information, any mercy, any care. I could not begin to care for her. If my plan goes well, she will be dead before Michael even knows what happened. _

Curiously, and cautiously, she asked, "who's Sophie?" her voice sounded small.

She saw a kaleidoscope of emotions cross his face, rage, sadness, depression, wonder, love, hate, and finally a bitter sadness that made her heart hurt. Then, he answered, in a dead tone, "she was my one true love" then his face, and voice hardened "but now she's dead."

Nicki inhaled sharply then said "...Chase?" he confirmed her assumption with a small nod.

* * *

><p>How had I missed the resemblance before? Both Michael and chase had the same piercing blue eyes, the same high cheek bones, the same flat, muscular and gorgeous body, above all, they both had the same strikingly good looks. Despite that they looked similar, they were not. Michael was caring, compassionate, gentle. Chase was rough, cold, and completely unattached.<p>

Boldy, I questioned "are you going to kill me?"

He didn't miss a beat before answering "yes."

I wouldn't try to change his mind, I had no hope for it. Instead, I would get him to change his own mind, banking on my natural curiosity, I started with my plan.

"tell me about her, sophie." I saw him hesitate then I continued "if your going to kill me, it's the least you can do, telling me how it is that we are connected."

I watched him consider this for a moment. Then he stated simply " she was your twin." I gasped; he seemed surprised at my not knowing this vital piece of information. "Michael didn't tell you." His question came out sounding more as a statement, riddled with sympathy. Whether it was real, I did not know. Michael knew, and he didn't tell me. "no." he grabbed onto my wrist with an iron grip, and pulled me down the hallway. The door he opened led to a small room, with a twin sized bed and a night stand, on top of the night stand rested a picture, he picked it up and handed it to me. I stared down at myself. Or rather, a version of myself that I never had the privelage to know. I hadn't realized I was crying, until chases soft fingers brushed the tear from my cheek. After that, I began to cry harder, he picked me up and layed me on the bed, in his arms, making no attempt to comfort me, or tell me that everything would be ok. I cried at the irony of it all, because the man who would kill me, was also the man who loved my twin sister, I cried at how unfair life was, that Michael and chase got to know her, and I didn't, I cried in anger, that Michael didn't tell me, that my parents didn't tell me, and finally I cried in mourning, that she was dead, her life cut short by the man that I loved.

* * *

><p>She was crying. And I didn't know how to handle that, so I just held her in my arms until she drifted into a deep slumber. how ironic, that she should find comfort in the arms of her murderer. Though, I understood her pain, anger, for this secret being kept from her by both her family, and the man she loves, mourning, for learning that her only sibling was dead, how unfair it is that both Michael and I had the chance to know sophie and she did not. I then wondered if sophie knew that she had a twin sister somewhere out there. I remember she used to have dreams, where she would see herself, in a different life. Always passing it off as nothing more than a dream, now I wondered if it was what most people called twin telepathy, where the twins minds are intertwined. I felt a surge of sympathy for this girl, she was being dragged down, by the memory of the sister she never got to know. How poetic. i drifted off alongside nicki, contemplating the many aspects of sophie, and nickis lives, that pointed to eachother.<p>

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was in his arms, comfortably, I moved to get up, but he pulled me back, in a bone crunching grip, constricting my lungs, unable to breathe, I struggled, looking up, I realized that he was still asleep, with a face as innocent looking as a childs. on the brink of passing out, In one last feeble attempt, I jammed my elbow hard into the side of his stomache, he woke with a start. Once awoken, his grip loosed and I gasped for air, finding that it had never tasted better, he was confused, I could see it on his face as he sat me up, banging on my back as I coughed.<p>

"what the hell just happened?" he was mad, and confused.

I choked out "did you know" pausing for air, then continuing "that you look utterly innocent In your sleep? …Like a child." Then I giggled and said "how ironic, that a cold blooded killer could look so deceivingly vulnerable." Then I began to laugh, and was unable to stop. I didn't know what had come over me, and apparently neither did he, because he looked at me with a confused look in his beautiful blue eyes, then he joined me and laughed.

* * *

><p>She was laughing; and crying. I almost asked her if she was drunk, but I knew otherwise. Dearest little brother Michael is much too responsible to get her drunk, much less take advantage of her dunken state, I , however, am considerably less noble. I pulled her close, so close that our lips were nearly touching, she stopped laughing. We sat like that, breathing each other air for a while, Sophie and I used to sit like this for hours and hours, staring blissfully into each other's eyes. at least ten minutes had passed before her gaze dropped to my lips, then lifted back to my eyes. I had spent way to much time with her sister not to know what that gesture meant. She wants me to kiss her, I want to kiss her. but I shouldn't. if I kiss her, then I might start to like her, if I like her, then I couldn't possibly bring myself to kill her. <em>it would be hurting Michael to kiss her <em>the little voice in my head informed me _that's the only reason you want to _I attempted to reason with myself. Knowing, full-well that that was not the only reason I wanted to. Her full rosebud colored lips were practically begging to be kissed. _Its just because she looks like sophie _chase waved away this last halfhearted attempt at stopping her self before pulling her in for a crushing kiss. Shemelted into the embrace for all ov thirty seconds, before remember to resist. She pulled away, to his disappointment. No, she certaintly is not sophie, shes much more strong-willed, much more stubborn, much more of a challenge.

* * *

><p><em>What just happened<em>? I thought frantically, _he just tried to kiss me. I just let him kiss me. _the after thought was much more terrifying then the first. The first meant that her plan was , indeed, working, the second, meant that it was working all too well.

"Tell me more about Sophie." I demanded. Knowing, full-well that he would tell me

He thought, before he spoke. " she was gentle, and soft, very childlike. And she was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen" he paused, gazing at her, not to subtly "she was, compassionate. However, she was also demanding. And when she didn't get what she wanted, she was often times vicious." He gave her a few moments to let his last words seep in, before continuing. "Unlike you, she was not very strong-willed. She was not forgiving. She was not caring, you, on the other hand, are many things she was not. Bold, outgoing, blunt; very blunt, strong, stubborn, loving, and above all, she was utterly selfish, you, are utterly selfless." _Had he just complimented her? _her eyes started to water at his words, he was making her sister out to sound like a monster.

* * *

><p>Noticing the newfound wetness in the corners of her chestnut eyes, he said "if I have said anything to upset you, I apologize. It was not my intent." She simply nodded.<p>

"why do you want to kill me?" she asked, cautiously.

He considered this question, as he often times asked it of himself.

" Michael took away the girl I loved. I wish to do the same to him" his answer was simple. And eye for an eye.

She countered " Michael regrets it. I know he does. And I know you would too." Daring to look up at him with her doe eyes.

" I do believe that is true." He said, not bothering to make it clear wich statement he was referring too, she knew better than to ask. Her gaze dropped again, showering him in sadness. He knew it would kill him to kill her, it would be like loosing sophie all over again. But he also knew that he would do anything for revenge. He wished she would stop staring at him like that, he knew he would absolutely melt under her gaze if he allowed himself.

"your curiosity is getting the best of you" I stated avoiding eye contact.

"it usually does" she was honest, with herself I believe. She knew not to press me for an explanation, because she knew she wouldn't be getting one. She could think whatever it was that her innocent little mind wanted to. Yes, I seriously doubted that she could have ever guessed that I meant I would regret hurting her, in the end. I then grabbed her by the wrist, and led her into the small front room.


End file.
